real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Buddyrichiedonmoochie
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Graham Young page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AmethystKnight (Talk) 16:13, November 9, 2012 Caligula Why remove "Deceased Villains"? We both know he's dead. Removing Pages If a user removes a page, you may be happy to know that you can just undo his revision and it will automatically re-appear. Also, this anonymous user was NOT supposed to be blanking pages. However, if you feel that a page does not need to be on here, do NOT blank it and put a reason for the deletion candidacy. Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 16:59, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Correct, and if you see a user completely blanking a page, please contact another user or inform that userCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 17:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC) The only administrators who come on here are AmethystKnight and Inferno Pendragon, but they are almost never on here.Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 17:16, November 18, 2012 (UTC) and yes, he is blockedCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 17:19, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Absurd Absurd was the first article on hereCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 23:35, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Good Grief He was under Absolute Evil because the person who put it there did not know that he did good things too, and he is nowhere near as bad as some dictators (like Hitler, Franco, or Al-Bashir) are, look up wikipedia and see for yourself (philantrophy) Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 16:01, December 28, 2012 (UTC) We dont need a category called "Tyrants" or a "Big Bads" categoryCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 16:50, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Alright, but the Tyrants category is just a repeat of the Corrupt Officials and Evil Ruler categoriesCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 17:15, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but we have the Monarch category for kings, and leaders such as Hitler, Stalin, and Idi Imin were NOT Royalty. Also, what do you mean by "almost rules as a dictator", since Stalin, Hussein, and leaders like that were Complete Dictators. Also, Tyrant is basically the same thing as Corrupt Official or a ruler that abuses his power, so if more of these categories are created, this whole website will be TRASHED with various randomnessCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 17:19, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Of coarse it was, but it is NOT a category we need, because it just replicates other categoriesCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 17:24, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Great, we finally came to an agreement, but some categories may need to go, but thanks anywayCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 17:29, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Some are only intolerant of certain groups, and xenophobe doesnt automatically mean murderer, a racist murderer is called a xenophile and the most extreme are genocidal villains, but we arent making a xenophile category on top of the xenophobe category. A Xenophobe always dislikes certain races and ethnicities. A gas user isnt always a nazi or xenophobe, but that is an appropriate category under nazis, i think.